


You're Not Alone

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Modern AU, Reader-Insert, Soft Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request: “Hi! I was wondering if you could write something about Steve being the Reader’s gym coach? Thanks!”





	You're Not Alone

“Again.”

“No.” The snarl pulled a chuckled form the blonde man, his arms crossed against his chest as he observed the smaller woman struggling with the leg presses. Y/N huffed with a glare through the mirror on the wall, grumbling under her breath how he still looked perfect despite doing the same routine as her. It wasn’t fair. She was a panting, gross, sticky mess while he hadn’t even broken a sweat.

Steve Rogers, the man who seemed to enjoy making her life miserable, was a problem. Not a bad problem, exactly. He had been her gym trainer for the past 7 months, after one god awful trip to a store. Y/N was tired of looking in the mirrors and seeing a body she didn’t like. It was something she had debated for months about, and she finally decided to bite the bullet. Taking matters into her own hands, she waltzed into a gym and signed up for a trainer.

Little did she know, she signed up to have her ass handed to her four times a week by none other than a tall, beautiful man that made it hard for her to concentrate on anything when he was around. Despite his outward golden boy appearance, Steve was no saint. He pushed her past her limit, smirking at her whenever she’d whine that she’d have enough. There was more than one occasion she’d thought to pick up a dumbbell and throw it at his head. He was hard headed and tough with an award-winning smile. Complain all she wanted, she would begrudgingly admit, he did good work. Which is one reason why she didn’t put up much of a fight when he told her to start again.

Right now, however, she didn’t want any part of him or his dumb work out. She had a rough week at work- no, a god awful horrible week, and the last thing she wanted was to put up with his routines. Steve hadn’t missed her growing foul mood, but decided it wasn’t best to press. At first.

“I said again.” He repeated, stepping to face her on the leg press. Y/N glared up at him defiantly, refusing to budge.

“And I said no.” Y/N countered. She lowered her legs from the press, bending down to grab her bottle. Steve watched as she took a long chug, Y/N avoiding all eye contact. His eyes narrowed when she swung her feet around and stood on shaking legs. She grunted and brushed past him, moving on to the next set in the routine. Steve followed close behind, his brows furrowed as he looked over her tense shoulders. Something was bothering her, and it was bothering him. Taking two large steps forward, Steve reached out and gently took hold of her upper arm.

“Wait, Y/N. Stop.” Steve urged. Y/N snarled, and ripped her arm from his grip. Stunned, Steve blinked at her outburst. She froze when she realized what she just did. Face flushing, Y/N ducked her head and turned away.

“Shit, Steve. I’m sorry.” She whispered, her voice wavering. She took in a deep breath, trying to contain her tears. All emotions built up in an instant, and she was struggling not to break down. Steve cursed and immediately wrapped her up in his arms.

“Hey, no it’s okay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed.” Steve soothed, petting her head. Y/N shook her head into his chest, the tears silently streaming down her face.

“No, it’s not you.” She sobbed. “It’s nothing you did.”

“Do you want to talk about?”

Y/N was quiet, debating whether it was a good idea or not. Over several months, despite Steve trying to kill her every other day, the two of them found themselves growing close. They had time on their hands when working out, so they found themselves talking about anything to fill the time. She learned he was an artist, had a best friend named Bucky, and was incredibly shy despite seeming like a hard ass. He really did care about her, which made her decision easier.

“Yeah, but not here…” She whispered against his chest. Nodding, Steve steered her to the fitting rooms.

“Go change, we’ll go get coffee.” Sniffing, Y/N nodded and disappeared into the fitting rooms. She spent time cleaning her face before she changed, stuffing her gym clothes into her bag.

Steve stood outside, in dark wash jeans and a pale silver button-down shirt. His hands were tucked in his pockets, and his hair was brushed out smooth. Y/N froze, caught off guard. She still wasn’t used to seeing him in regular clothes, despite going out to the bar every once and a while with him and his friends. She mainly saw him in his workout clothes, so to see him in casual clothes always threw her off.

“Hey.” Steve greeted with a smile, pushing off the wall to her side. “You ready?”

Y/N nodded, gripping the strap to her bag. Steve motioned her to follow, leading them wordlessly out of the gym. The walk to the little coffee shop at the corner was quiet, Steve letting her try to unwind as they enter the building. They ordered and moved to sit in their quiet corner in the back. Steve waited, sipping his coffee as Y/N sorted out her thoughts. Breathing deeply, Y/N decided it was as best of time to any to start.

“First, I’m sorry I snapped. It’s not your fault I’ve had a shitty week and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” She sighed. Steve smiled in reassurance, that crooked grin that always cause Y/N to struggle to breathe.

“What happened?” He asked gently, his tone so tender Y/N felt her heart stop for a split second.

“It’s just, I’m at my wits end with my boss. I do exactly what he says and I get yelled out because I’m ‘doing it wrong.’ I had a report I had to fill out by Wednesday, and he gave me the list of things I needed to make sure was in it. When I turned it in, he took one look at it and told me it was a pile of shit. He berated me in front of everyone in the office, telling me I couldn’t follow directions and bullshit.” Y/N had to stop and take in a deep breath, drinking more of her coffee.

Steve felt his anger grow, having already voiced his opinion of his dislike of her job. He had to grip his knee to stop the bouncing. This wasn’t the first time she had been yelled at by her boss, but this was the first time It was this bad. Her boss was a sexist jerk, and Steve was always trying to convince her to find another. But she argued she could handle it. He frowned into his own cup, glaring at a spot over her shoulder as he struggled to find the right words. Y/N continued, finding it harder to stop once she started.

“I did laundry yesterday, and forgot lipstick in my pockets, and now my brand-new blouse is ruined.”

“The green one? I liked that one.” He remembered that blouse, she needed a second opinion and asked for his since he had an eye for color. It made her eyes pop.

“Yeah, I did too. Can’t wear it anymore with a giant red stain on the back.” Y/N snorted. “My heel broke on Monday at outside work and I have the scab to prove it, and then I bruised my side when I ran into the metal corner of my desk. I’m just so overwhelmed and exhausted, it’s like I can’t catch a break. Not to mention, my mother wouldn’t stop bothering me about why I’m perpetually single. I just don’t know how much more I can take.”

Steve sat up straight when the tears started to form again, his protective instincts kicking in. Y/N blinked rapidly, in hopes to keep from breaking down in the corner of her favorite coffee shop. Again. His heart went out to her, and he couldn’t stop himself from taking her hands in his. He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, her hands tiny compared to his own.

“You should have told me you’ve had such a rough week. It’s okay to have to stop every once and a while to breathe. I’d have understood.” Steve had started to scold, but stopped himself at the broken expression on her face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know.” Y/N shrugged. “I didn’t want to bother anyone. You know, handle it myself. I guess I wasn’t handling it very well.”

Steve frowned, squeezing her hand. “And I’ve told you. I don’t mind if you need someone to vent to. We’ve known each other, what? Six and a half months now? You can talk to me anytime you need to.”

Y/N dared a glance up to peak. Steve was looking into his empty cup, a light blush on his cheeks as he spoke. His gaze darted up when he felt as if he was being watched, and the two locked eyes. Y/N was the first to blink, the butterflies growing in her stomach by the second.

“Thank you, Steve. But you don’t want to be bothered by my problems. You’re my trainer.” Y/N was too busy looking down to notice the flash of hurt across his face.

“Is that all I am to you?” He asked, his voice suddenly much smaller than before. “Just your trainer?”

At the waver in his voice, Y/N’s head snapped up with wide eyes.

“Oh God. No Steve, Ah shit that’s not what I meant!” Y/N back peddled. “I just- we don’t ever-. Let me start again. You don’t want to know about my problems, you have other things you need to worry about, and my issues with a jack ass boss isn’t one of them. Of course, you’re more than that. You’ve quickly become a close friend of mine. It’s just that it’s my problems, I’ll figure it out.”

Steve sat hunched over in his seat, looking up at Y/N sadly through his eyelashes. He didn’t want her to keep things from him, he wanted her to feel like she could tell anything, that they were past that awkward start in their friendship. He told her things about himself not many people knew, like how when he was younger he was a skinny boy with God awful asthma, or how he had a sweet tooth he had to keep in check. He knew only a small handle full of things about her. He wanted to know more.

“You don’t- I don’t want you to keep things from me.” Steve hesitated, his cheeks burning as he continued. “I want to know your worries. I want you to come to me whenever you feel overwhelmed. You don’t have to struggle alone. I’m here for you, whenever you need it. Please don’t think you’re burdening me with your problems. You never will.”

Y/N felt her face heat up, a blush spreading down her neck as Steve spoke. She didn’t want to assume, but was he really saying what she thought he was saying?

“Steve?” Y/N leaned forward, linking her fingers with his. Steve stared at their hands, his pulse racing as he tried to find his courage. He had been sitting on this indecision for months now, actually since the day she walked in to the gym. He watched her turn from a self-conscious, scared woman to this confident, opinionated woman in months. All because of him and the strength he helped her find. If she could find her courage to make a change for herself, then he could too.

“Would you- I mean if you want- would you like to go out this weekend? With me?” Steve’s face burned as he finally asked what he had been dying to ask. “I can help you unwind, maybe relax from this week.”

Y/N brows rose, a sly grin spreading on her face. Even with the butterflies growing in her stomach, she couldn’t help it. “Steve, I had no idea you were that kind of man.”

“Oh jeez. No, I didn’t mean-.” Y/n giggled at the sight of Steve as he panicked; bright red face, and a stuttering mess. He stopped at the delicate sound, his eyes wide as he looked at Y/N. Her tease clicked in his brain, and he shook his head in amusement.

“Ha ha. Funny, Y/N.” His signature grin was back in place, cheeks still a bright pink. “But I’m serious. I want to take you out.”

“Like a _date_ date?”

“Like a _date_ date.” Steve smiled, his eyes shining with hope. Y/N chewed on her lip, she was nervous to cross that line. He was her trainer after all. What if this all went south? Where would that put her? Throwing caution into the wind, Y/N was tired of over thinking. She did that way too much, and a handsome man was asking her on a date. She was exhausted, not crazy.

“I would love to.”

The smile she was given was blinding, Steve immediately sitting taller and notably happier. He brought her fingers to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss against her skin. Bucky told him to just get over himself and do it, he knew she wasn’t going to say no. Just with her five little words, Steve felt his heart soar.

“Thank God.”

The week might have started on a sour note, but it ended being the best week of her life.


End file.
